


C.R. v 7

by pseuicide



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Cristiano is a Sexbot, Lionel Buys Him, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseuicide/pseuds/pseuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel Messi is lonely. He buys a robot - the CR7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Er, so, robot AU, anyone? I just can't get this idea out of my head! Essentially, everything is the same, except Cristiano Ronaldo is a robot that Leo buys to be his companion. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

There was a box waiting for him when he returned from practice.

It was in his foyer - one of the housekeepers must have signed for it while he was gone - standing conspicuously in the walkway and blocking the path with its size. It was easily over 6 feet tall and almost as wide, but it was thankfully discreetly labeled, bearing a small 'Madrid Industries' mark at the bottom. There was no indication of what was really inside.

Leo figured that if anyone had seen it being wheeled through his front door, they would probably assume it was a standard chorebot, designed for light cleaning and other menial household tasks. Everyone had them; they were standard these days for anyone who could afford it.

The CR7s were a different story, though.

There was a stigma to owning a Companion Robot. They weren't just for sex - though they were meant for that, too - they were intended to be partners, being the most advanced bot on the market, not to mention the most expensive. And the version 7 was the most high tech one yet. Leo had heard stories that they were almost indistinguishable from humans, at least to the naked eye, but there were so few of them available that he'd never had the chance to see one until now. Despite their exclusivity, however, they were generally thought to be the province of people with more money than social skills, meant for pathetic shut-ins who couldn't get a real human to tolerate them. 

It was different for Leo. He would be the first to admit that his social skills weren't the best, but it wasn't like he couldn't get a date. He had people clamoring to be with him, fighting one another for his attention - and when he'd been a lonely awkward teen he had thought he'd love something like that. The reality didn't live up to the fantasy, though - the majority of the people who sought him out were little better than gold-diggers, and the rest were too worshipful. He didn't want a subject, he wanted a partner.

At least a bot wouldn't try to take half his money. And if he got sick of it, he could always just sell it to a private buyer. He wouldn't recoup the entire cost, of course - used bots weren't worth as much - but he could probably get a fair amount, with how in-demand the CR7s were.

He couldn't see himself getting sick of it, though: a bot built from the ground up especially for him, made to be the perfect companion. It would be whatever Leo wanted it to be.

He was so excited as he opened the box that his hands trembled, just a bit, making him clumsy as he pulled the protective padding away to reveal his new toy.

It was perfect.

The perfect height, the perfect size, the most flawless body Leo had ever seen - everything about it was incredible. Even the little quirks Leo had asked for were there: a slightly too large Adam's apple, bitten nails, tiny little imperfections to keep it from looking too inhuman. Leo peered at it closely, looking for any sign it was a bot rather than an organic human, and found none. It even had pores and tiny little hair follicles where a human male would have a beard. It had no body hair, though - that would have cost a lot of extra money for something Leo didn't care about one way or the other - but its skin otherwise looked utterly lifelike. Leo reached out a hand, touching its arm - it even felt like real skin.

It was a bit unnerving, how convincing it was, but Leo pushed that out of his mind. It was a bot, built specifically for him, a companion that wouldn't use him or try to take everything he had worked so hard for.

Now he just had to figure out how to turn it on.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo jolted backward when the bot sprang to life on its own.

"Do you need assistance?" it asked him in accented Spanish - Leo had always enjoyed Portuguese accents, so the company programmed one into the bot's voice - regarding him with eyes that he could swear looked almost curious. 

He was probably just imagining things.

"No, not anymore. I guess you turn on and off by yourself?"

"The Madrid Industries app on your phone wakes me when I'm in the presence of my owner. I only power down when I need to recharge," it explained, watching as Leo peered at him. "You are Lionel Messi?"

Leo nodded. "Leo. Do you ... do you have a name?" he asked the bot. He figured he had to call it something.

"You haven't picked one. What would you like my name to be?" it asked Leo, peeling off the black sensors stuck to its abdomen and thighs. Leo figured they were how the bot charged itself. Its movements were so lifelike and human, not the least bit stilted like Leo had been expecting. He listened closely for mechanical whirring, but there was nothing. 

"Well, I don't know. What do you want it to be?" he asked the bot. He felt silly suddenly - the bot of course wouldn't want anything but what it was programmed to want. It wasn't human; it didn't have desires of its own.

The bot peered at the crucifix necklace around Leo's neck. "Cristiano. Can my name be Cristiano?" it asked curiously. Leo nodded. 

"Yeah. I like that," he said. The bot was very subservient - he knew that's how many people liked their bots - but Leo wanted it for company, and it wouldn't do to have it blindly bending to his whims. "Can your personality be changed?"

"I'm a learning robot. I'll adapt to you as we spend more time together," it explained. Its voice was oddly blank. Leo found it unnerving. "But yes, you can change my personality settings through the app on your phone."

Leo dug through his pocket for his phone and brought up the Madrid Industries app. He hadn't had much time to explore it, it seemed to be mostly technical jargon and warranty information Leo didn't understand anyway, but with a little digging he soon found was he was looking for. There were slider bars for a long list of different personality traits, and Leo set about adjusting them. Its free will was set quite low, so Leo turned it up on high - which prompted a warning about shut down codes should he need to deactivate the bot for any reason - and made a few other little tweaks until he was satisfied. There was a section marked 'restricted' and Leo tapped on it curiously, blushing up to the tips of his ears when he realized what it was. He made a note to look at it later, then glanced up at the bot.

"Uh. Do you need to ... restart or something?" he asked curiously. Maybe he should have read the manual after all.

The bot - Cristiano - didn't answer for a while, but Leo could see light flashing behind its eyes, and suddenly it sprang back to life.

"Much better," Cristiano said with a smile, showing off brilliant white teeth. Leo couldn't help but smile back. "You made good choices, Leo." 

"Um, thanks." Leo peered at Cristiano closely, noticing his chest rising and falling. "You breathe?" he asked, surprised.

Cristiano laughed. "No, of course not. But I imitate the motions. People get creeped out when bots are too still. I can do just about everything a human can, with a few exceptions. Most people wouldn't be able to tell I was a bot, you know, if you ever wanted to take me out anywhere ..." he said with a raise of his eyebrows, clearly hinting.

"I'm kind of a homebody," Leo admitted. Cristiano gave a little pout, which Leo found cute and charming. He was so lifelike. "What sorts of things can you do? Can you eat and drink?"

"I can consume liquids and solids, yes, but I don't get energy out of it the way you would," he said, looking around Leo's house. "Plus my taste receptors are only basic."

"You can taste things?" Leo asks, amazed. He couldn't believe how advanced these bots were. Cristiano looked utterly human wandering into his living room, running his hands over every object he came across. 

"Well, yes. More for ... hm, how to do I put this, intimate reasons," he said with a small smile, glancing at Leo over his shoulder and making Leo blush again. "You'll have to program that into me, though. In that restricted section on the app that made you blush like you're doing now," he teased. Leo followed him through the house, watching him curiously pick things up and examine them.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked, changing the subject. "Touching everything."

"Because I've never seen or touched anything before," he said, like it was obvious. "It's all here - " he tapped on the side of his head. "I know theoretically what all this stuff is, but I've never experienced it before. I'm brand new."

Leo took a deep breath - he had never thought of it that way. But then, he'd never thought a bot could be curious. It was slightly jarring. "You ... uh, you don't come with clothes?" He gestured toward Cristiano - he was wearing a pair of boxer briefs, but was otherwise naked, and his body was distractingly well-shaped. He had been built from the ground up exactly as Leo had specified, like every dream Leo had ever had come to life in front of him, and it made it hard to concentrate on the conversation.

"No. The clients usually like to provide the clothes. You didn't buy me any?" he asked, turning around and facing Leo.

"I have a few things. I didn't really know what to get," he said, leading Cristiano into the bedroom and showing him the closet. It was a big walk-in, and Leo had cleared off a section for Cristiano, showing him the outfits he had bought. They were all relatively simple, plain jeans and t-shirts, a few pairs of shoes, nothing flashy or fancy. Cristiano's pout formed again as he picked through the clothes.

"Kind of boring, don't you think?" he asked, plain white t-shirt hanging off one finger. "Didn't you buy me any jewelry?" 

"Um. No? I didn't think you'd want any?" Leo explained sheepishly, looking at his feet. 

"All bots love shiny things, everyone knows that," Cristiano said with another little smile. "It's ok. We can go shopping tomorrow. I don't need many clothes, really. I don't produce body odor like a human so my clothes stay clean longer."

Leo blinked. He hadn't thought of that, but it seemed obvious now that Cristiano had said it.. "I guess you don't sweat or anything, either. Well, at least your laundry will be easy to do."

"No, I can sweat," he said, and Leo looked surprised. "It's not 'real' sweat, but no one would ever know the difference unless they had a microscope."

"I. Really?" he asked, stunned. "What about other ... ehm, bodily fluids?"

Cristiano smiled again, indulgent. "I can produce reasonable imitations of blood, saliva, tears, urine, and semen."

Leo turned bright red. "Semen? You can come?"

Cristiano grinned and stepped closer to Leo, rubbing his hand against his own stomach. "Mm-hm. I mean, it's not an automatic response the way it is with humans. If you don't want me to, I won't." He pouted a bit. "But I hope you want me to."

"I - uhm, yes, I mean," Leo cleared his throat, trying to get a hold of himself. The bot was standing so close that Leo could feel heat radiating off it - Leo supposed it made sense to build them to produce heat, a cold bot wouldn't be nice to touch - but no scent came off him at all. It was the only non-human thing about him, really. "Yes, of course I want you to."

Cristiano beamed. "Good. Did you know I also produce my own lubrication?"

Leo felt his face heat up - he knew he was probably as red as a beet. "No, no I didn't," he admitted, staring at a spot on the wall to keep from staring at Cristiano.

"You really should check out that restricted section on the app. I don't know how to please you and I don't like that," he pouted. "You're my owner. My whole reason for existing is to make you happy. But if you don't tell me what you like, I can't do that."

Leo felt a little guilty suddenly; he hadn't considered that the bot might have needs and desires of its own. Leo nodded. "I will, I promise." He almost couldn't believe he was making promises to a robot. But Cristiano looked so beautiful when Leo said something that made him happy, and he found himself wanting to produce more of those brilliant smiles. 

Cristiano grinned at him, and Leo couldn't help but smile back. "Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Cristiano had been with him for two weeks and Leo hadn't touched him. 

The thought of it made him nervous - there was such a stigma around having sex with bots. Which of course didn't mean people didn't do it all the time, but it wasn't something one talked about in mixed company. Bot sex was the realm of brothels and weird forums on the internet for lonely shut-ins who couldn't get a date. And as beautiful as Cristiano was, as much as Leo wanted to try him out, he found he couldn't work up the nerve. What if it wasn't as good as he'd been dreaming? It was so hard to find a suitable partner and the bot had been his last resort. What if even that didn't work? Was he doomed to be alone for the rest of his life?

The bot, for his part, seemed to be losing patience with Leo.

"Here's your dinner," he said, plopping the plate noisily onto the table, a very obvious pout on his face. His friendly demeanor had worn off days ago and he'd been moping around the house, sulking and pouting every time he was in Leo's line of sight. Leo had considered, briefly, turning his free will back down, but that seemed like it would be ... wrong, somehow. Like a violation of Cristiano's rights. 

Leo felt silly. Bots didn't have rights any more than a toaster or a car had rights.

But Cristiano was just so human.

Albeit a very petulant one.

"Dinner is delicious, Cristiano," Leo said, trying to smooth things over. Cristiano had his arms folded over his chest and he was staring at the table, sitting in the chair across from Leo. 

"Of course it is," he said with an exasperated eyeroll.

Leo didn't speak again, finishing his meal in silence while Cristiano sulked. He'd barely eaten the last bite when Cristiano grabbed his plate and stalked into the kitchen to load the dishwasher. Leo sighed heavily. 

Truthfully, he was surprised Cristiano hadn't made the first move. His free will was as high as it could go, Leo didn't know what else he could do. Maybe it was because he hadn't adjusted his 'adult' settings yet - maybe Cristiano needed more information to know how to proceed. 

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Cristiano approaching until his phone was shoved under his nose.

"You have a phone call," Cristiano said - he sounded annoyed, like he'd been forced to repeat himself one too many times. Leo smiled sheepishly as he took the phone. At least he'd have something to take his mind off this bot situation for a while. 

**

"When do you charge yourself? You don't seem to do it at night," Leo said as he slid into bed beside Cristiano. The bot was on his side, facing away from Leo.

"When you're at practice," he said shortly. Leo sighed. 

"Is it like a human sleeping? Do you dream?" he asked, smiling a bit when Cristiano turned over in bed, finally looking at him.

"Why won't you touch me?" he asked. He sounded offended, almost hurt. Leo looked down at the blankets. "Am I not living up to your expectations? You can have me altered if you want, so you'll find me more attractive. But you have to tell me so I can fulfill my purpose, Leo."

Leo looked at him, shocked to see distress on Cristiano's handsome face. "No, Cristiano, it's not your fault, I promise. I'm just ... I'm still getting used to you, the thought of being with a bot."

Cristiano bit his lip and gazed at Leo for a beat. "I don't want to be deactivated. Will you promise you won't have me deactivated even if you decide you don't want me?"

Leo looked startled. "No, of course not. I would never do that," he said honestly, taking Cristiano's hand. It was warm and felt utterly human. "I want you, I swear I do. I promise I'll look at the restricted section tomorrow, ok?"

"All right," Cristiano said with a little smile. "I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will," Leo chuckled.

**

Cristiano didn't waste much time. As soon as he finished dinner the next day, his phone was once again shoved under his nose. This time, though, it wasn't because he had a phone call.

"I said I'd hold you to it," he said with a bright smile, showing off his perfect teeth. Leo returned the smile, taking his phone and glancing at it - it was already in the Madrid Industries app, and of course Cristiano had brought up the restricted area. The bot was watching with a hopeful smile, and Leo couldn't find the heart to disappoint him, tapping in the password. He blushed at what popped up on the little screen, giving a thick swallow. 

"Um. Could you maybe not watch me?" he asked with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, sorry! No, no, I'll give you some privacy," Cristiano said with a grin, padding out of the room quickly. When he was gone, Leo turned his attention back to the screen.

It focused mainly on what the bot should like and dislike and seemed to be pretty standard stuff, - although the 'enjoys pain' option did give him pause. Could bots even feel pain? His finger hovered over it, and he wound up checking and unchecking it four times before finally just leaving it selected - the whole point of a bot is that it wouldn't judge you, after all - in case Leo wanting to indulge his curiosity about spankings. Was it dangerous to spank bots? Leo shook his head - he'd think about it later - and set about adjusting everything to suit his preferences. He couldn't help but blush the whole time, as this little list was forcing him to admit quite a few kinks, although none as bad as some of the options that were available to him. Like 'cries during sex' for example - he definitely left that one unchecked - and he didn't really understand the purpose of even having a box for 'enjoys breathplay' if bots didn't need to breathe anyway. It was somewhat reassuring to know that he was fairly middle of the road when it came to fetishes, even if he'd never be able to admit some of them out loud.

Something caught his attention and he glanced up - Cristiano was peeking into the dining room, and Leo turned bright red. He was dreading having to face the bot now that he knew all of Leo's kinks.

"Can I come back in?" the bot asked, and he looked so cute peering around the corner that Leo couldn't say no.

"Sure," Leo said, clearing his throat nervously. "Sure, come in."

Cristiano padded into the room with a huge smile on is face - he looked happier than he had since Leo had first unboxed him. "Thank you for doing that. I feel much better now," he said, sinking down in the chair next to Leo's.

"I - you're welcome," he said softly, looking everywhere but Cristiano's face.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed," Cristiano said soothingly. "I like everything you picked."

"Well, you're programmed to like it," Leo pointed out, and Cristiano chuckled. 

"True. So ..." Cristiano said, sliding out of his chair and going to his knees in front of Leo. "'Loves giving blowjobs', huh?" he asked teasingly, and Leo buried his face in his hand. "Leo, don't be shy - every man on earth would pick that option."

"I - I guess so," Leo mumbled, jumping a bit when Cristiano started unbuttoning his pants. 

"Can I?" he said with a smile, toying with Leo's zipper. Leo nodded wordlessly, peeking out from behind his fingers to watch Cristiano tug his clothes down enough to free his cock. He was hardening rapidly from the anticipation, an edge of nervousness causing butterflies in his belly, and he couldn't tear his eyes away as Cristiano leaned in and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock. Leo shuddered.

"Wow, I like the taste," he said with a smile, curling his tongue around the head curiously, licking the tiny slit at the tip. A groan escaped Leo's parted lips. "You programmed me to be a - what was the word? - size queen? What's a size queen?" he asked with a tiny teasing smile on his face. He knew perfectly well what it was, Leo had no doubt about that. He shuddered out a breath when Cristiano flicked his tongue against the tip of his cock again, running a finger over the big vein on the side. 

"It means - fuck," he swore when Cristiano's tongue traced the path of his finger. It was wet and warm, exactly like a human tongue, there were even little puffs of air hitting his sensitive, aching flesh. "It means you like ... ehm, big dicks."

That same teasing smile was on Cristiano's face as he wrapped his fingers around Leo's rigid shaft, like he was testing its thickness. "Is yours considered big?" he asked, giving Leo a faux-innocent look. Leo's face flamed red.

"I guess so," he mumbled, running a hand nervously through his hair as Cristiano teased him, licking the smooth head of his cock as he worked his fingers up and down slowly. "Maybe I shouldn't have checked 'likes to tease'," he said with a laugh. 

"Não, I like what you picked," he said, smiling. "It's just that I've never done this before, you know. Am I supposed to suck, like this?" he asked before wrapping his lips around Leo's cock and sucking gently. A spark of pleasure shot up Leo's spine at finally feeling that warm mouth close around it - it was silky and hot inside, just like a human's. But Leo knew the differences would start to show themselves soon, with Cristiano lacking the need to breath. His heart was already pounding in excitement at the thought. 

"Yeah, just like that," Leo murmured, arousal making him less shy now, and he snuck a hand down to stroke Cristiano's curly dark hair. The bot looked pleased and sank down further on Leo's cock, easily take the entirety of it down his throat. Leo let out a soft yelp at the sensation, tightening his fingers in Cristiano's hair, trying to keep from thrusting up into that wet warmth. 

He almost jumped out of his chair when he felt the vibrations start. "Oh my god," he gasped harshly, making Cristiano pull off and regard him with a concerned look.

"Are you all right?" the bot asked, brows furrowing. Leo panted harshly, feeling a bit dazed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just - what was that?" he asked in a ragged voice.

"I can vibrate. You didn't know?" he asked with a smile. Leo shook his head rapidly, making the bot grin brightly at him before diving back down on his cock, swallowing it down into his throat and starting up those vibrations again. Leo cried out, grabbing onto the table, throwing his head back in pleasure. He'd heard bot sex was good, but he'd never imagined anything like this. The vibrations, combined with the wet tightness of Cristiano's throat made him squirm in the chair, and he lost the battle with himself, unable to keep from thrusting up into Cristiano's mouth, and luckily the bot didn't seem to mind at all - he didn't complain or pull away, just kept doing what he was doing. Lacking the need to breathe meant he could do things that a human couldn't, and he just bobbed his head shallowly, so that only the very base of Leo's cock was ever not engulfed, and the vibrations against his cock were sending sparks of pleasure shooting up Leo's spine like tiny bolts of lightning. He knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast but this experience was so new, so wild, that he had no hope of restraining it - it just kept building and building, making his entire body tremble, a thin sheet of sweat breaking out on his skin. With an uncharacteristically loud cry, he came hard into Cristiano's mouth, cock buried so deep that the bot didn't even need to swallow.

He was still trying to catch his breath when the bot started licking him clean, a bright smile on his handsome face. "That was nice. You should let me do that more often."

Leo just mumbled incoherently.

"I'll take that as an agreement," the bot chirped happily. "Let's go take a shower."

Leo blinked a few times, trying to get his head on straight. His legs felt like jelly as he stood up, but luckily the bot was very strong and was able to hold him up as he walked Leo into the bathroom. Cristiano looked down at him curiously. "So how long before you can get hard again?"

Still dazed from his orgasm, Leo could only groan. He had a feeling Cristiano was going to be insatiable now.

The thought made Leo smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I kind of don't know where I'm going with this! Here's a short, sweet chapter to hold you guys over. <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano was touching everything in sight.

He looked like an excited child, roaming up the aisle of the grocery store while Leo hid behind a hat and sunglasses and prayed no one noticed him. Leo didn't really know why he was so thrilled to be here, bots didn't need food the way humans did. But Cristiano hadn't stopped smiling from the second they walked through the sliding doors.

"Look at all this stuff," he said happily, picking up every box and scanning it with his curious eyes before putting it back on the shelf. Leo wondered if he was reading the words or just glancing at the pictures. How fast could bots read?

"It's just pasta noodles, Cris," Leo said, guiding his hand away gently.

"I know, but look at all of it. You get to eat this stuff and really taste it. You're so lucky," he said with a wistful sigh, turning to Leo. "Let's go outside and look at the moon!"

Leo felt himself being grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of the store. Cristiano's enthusiasm was infectious, and Leo couldn't help but laugh a bit, having to trot to keep up with the bot's long strides. 

"Slow down," Leo chuckled, coming to stand beside Cristiano as he gazed up at the night sky, awestruck. 

"Look at the moon, look at all the stars," Cristiano sighed. Leo hustled him into the car, not wanting to get caught by someone standing next to a strange man gawking up at the moon. He took his sunglasses off and set them in the console. "Can we go to the park? I want to lay in the grass. Humans do that, don't they? Lay in the grass and watch the stars?"

"Some people do, yes. I never have," Leo admitted. He had never really had much interest in star gazing, preferring to stay home and nap or play video games, but Cristiano seemed so eager to do it that he didn't have the heart to say no. "I don't know where the park is, Cristiano."

A light flashed behind Cristiano's eyes and he went utterly still for a moment. Leo glanced over at him as he drove, a bit concerned, but Cristiano got going in just a few seconds, beaming over at him. "I do. Just follow my directions."

Leo blinked and drove as Cristiano had instructed him to. They seemed to be going to a fairly far off park, one on the outskirts of the city where few people went - it was so late that there wasn't much traffic on the road and Leo was very relieved. Cristiano was realistic enough that no one would guess he was a bot, but it would still look odd, him going to a park at night with a strange, attractive man. He parked his car in a private spot, chasing after Cristiano when he bolted out of the car and happily ran into a thatch of trees. It was quite secluded and he couldn't see any people milling around. It was completely deserted. He prayed it stayed that way.

"Cristiano, slow down," he said, having to run so fast to keep up with the bot that he was out of breath when they finally stopped. Cristiano of course was totally find, standing in the middle of a clearing of trees, looking beautiful with the moonlight beaming down on him. 

"It's amazing," he said happily, kneeling down and sprawling in the soft grass. Leo sat down next to him with a laugh. 

"I guess it is," he replied, watching Cristiano stare up at the sky. A warm synthetic hand found his and Cristiano linked their fingers together. 

"Come lie next to me," he said with a smile, tugging Leo down. He went easily, curling up at the bot's side, resting his head on that warm shoulder. His chest was rising and falling, just like a human's would, and Leo laid a hand on him, a bit startled when he felt the steady thump of a heartbeat.

"What is that?" Leo asked, palm flat on Cristiano's chest. The bot laughed.

"It's not real. Just an imitation. I was built to be a companion, Leo, and people generally like their partners to have a pulse," he said with a smile, tugging Leo's hat off so he could stroke his hair. Leo smiled sheepishly. 

"I just can't believe how lifelike you are," Leo admitted, laying his head on the center of Cristiano's chest. He could even hear the ba-bum of the bot's synthetic heart. 

"Are you happy with me, Leo?" Cristiano asked softly. Leo raised his head so he could look Cristiano in the eye, then leaned in and kissed him softly. 

"Of course I am," he reassured the bot, stroking his handsome face. He wanted to kiss him again, deeper, but despite the seclusion they were still in public, and it would be far too risky. "I want -" Leo started, then turned pink and closed his mouth with a click. 

Cristiano wriggled. "What? What do you want?" he asked eagerly, nudging at Leo for an answer. "Tell me."

Leo smiled, hiding his face in embarrassment. "I want to make love to you," he mumbled. It sounded so corny said out loud like that, but there was no other term for it. 'Have sex' was so clinical for what he was aching for, 'fucking' was too base. 'Make love' was the only thing that fit. 

Cristiano beamed happily. "I want it too. We could do it here, under the stars."

Leo shook his head, smiling apologetically. "No, baby, we can't. Let me drive us home - we can do whatever we want when we're alone in our bedroom." Leo didn't know when he had started thinking in terms of 'our' and 'we', but saying ' _my_ bedroom' just didn't seem accurate anymore. 

Cristiano pouted a bit. "I know," he sighed dramatically. Leo smiled and stroked his cheek gently. "Get us home fast. Promise?"

Leo laughed. "I promise. Now come on," he said, standing and offering his hand. Cristiano grinned at him and took it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, guys! I lost inspiration for this story. I wrote out this last chapter and hopefully it's a satisfying ending for everyone! Thanks for your continued interest in this universe, I'm flattered anyone still cares about it after all this time! I appreciate and love you guys so much. <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://lionaldo.tumblr.com)

Cristiano was singing while he cooked Leo breakfast.

Leo rubbed his eyes and yawned as he padded into the kitchen, trying not to cringe as Cristiano sang a Julio Iglesias song completely off key. "Good morning, baby," Leo said loudly, interrupting Cristiano's musical number. The bot turned and beamed at him.

"Leo! You're awake, finally," Cristiano said, leaning down for a kiss. Leo felt hands in his hair, smoothing down the mussed, tangled strands. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You not being there woke me up," Leo said, sliding his arms around Cristiano's waist from behind, kissing his shoulderblades while the bot scrambled some eggs in a pan. He let his hands wander over those sculpted abs, stroking that perfectly smooth skin.

"Stop," Cristiano chuckled, nudging Leo away. "You're going to make me burn the eggs."

Leo just smiled and pressed up against the bot tightly, nuzzling into the back of his neck. "What if I want something besides eggs for breakfast?"

Cristiano laughed and rolled his eyes fondly. "Then you'll just have to wait. Go sit down while I make you a plate, I don't want you straining your knee."

Leo gave Cristiano one last kiss before padding over to the table and sinking into a chair, watching his bot happily putter around the kitchen. He'd been fortunate to have Cristiano here when he'd gotten injured, to take care of him and keep him company - Leo didn't know how he would have coped if he'd been alone. It was still terrible to be sidelined, but the bot's cheery presence did help keep Leo's spirits up. 

"Come sit in my lap while I eat," Leo said, patting his thighs. Cristiano smiled at him and obeyed, sitting sideways across his lap and nuzzling into Leo's neck. 

"I know you hate being injured, but I like all this time we're getting to spend together. I get lonely when you're away," Cristiano said, laying his head on Leo's shoulder as Leo ate.

"I know, baby. I hate being away from you," he said, scooping up some eggs. "How about we get a dog, hm? To keep you company?"

"Really?" Cristiano beamed, perking up in Leo's lap. "A puppy?"

"Of course. Whatever kind you want," Leo promised him. It didn't take him long to finish breakfast, and once he was done he pushed his plate aside while Cristiano wriggled happily on top of him. 

"My own little puppy. Maybe I could get a Corgi, one that's short and cute like you," he said, laughing when Leo gave him a playful glare. "Or a Lab. They're friendly."

"You can have anything you want, sweetheart," Leo murmured, eyes growing dark with lust when Cristiano moved to straddle his lap. The bot was naked except for a plain blue apron, and without thinking Leo's hands drifted around his back and untied the strings holding it together. He lifted the apron off from around Cristiano's long neck and sat it aside on a nearby chair, then settled his hands on the bots hips and squeezed. It was like touching a human - his skin was soft and his muscles were firm but not overly hard. Close up like this Leo could see why the C.R.-model bots where so expensive - it must have taken years to design a machine that was so utterly human. Leo felt a warmth, a fondness, in his chest as he gazed at Cristiano's nude form. Love, perhaps? Or something close to it. A voice in his head told him he was being silly - Cris was a machine, and only weirdos fell in love with their bots.

Leo told the voice to shut up.

"Anything?" Cristiano asked sweetly, shifting higher in Leo's lap. He was a bit heavier than a human would have been, but Leo found the extra weight in his lap pleasant. It was comforting, that warm heft on top of him, pressing him down into the chair. "Can I ask for something right now?"

"Of course," Leo said, skimming his hands down Cristiano's thighs. Mild surprise passed through him when he saw little goosebumps rise on Cristiano's artificial flesh - the attention to detail on the bot was astounding. Leo couldn't help but trace a finger up the slightly curved line between Cristiano's abs - sure enough, more goosebumps appeared. Those incredible muscles tightened up as well, becoming even more defined as Cristiano laughed and squirmed on his lap. 

"It tickles," Cristiano said with a smile. The bot leaned in, kissing across Leo's neck. "Leo, I want you to fuck me. You haven't done it yet and it's driving me crazy. It'll be so good, I promise."

Cristiano was right - despite sleeping in the same bed every night and exchanging constant handjobs and blowjobs, they'd never actually fucked. Leo wasn't quite sure why - it wasn't like fucking was all that big of a leap from burying his cock down the bot's throat every chance he got. And it wasn't like he didn't want it; he'd been fantasizing about it from the moment he'd opened the box and saw the specimen waiting patiently for him to activate it. His cock was rigid already, bulging up in his sweatpants, already throbbing with need. Cris was grinding down against him, moving his hips in slow circles until Leo's aching length left a damp spot against the soft fabric of his underwear. 

Without thinking, Leo mumbled quietly against Cris' cheek. "Lube, we need some lube." He felt rather than saw the little amused huff of laughter Cris let out.

"All that money you spent on me and you don't think I self-lubricate?" he asks with a slight teasing tone to his voice. Leo's eyebrows shot up - he shouldn't have been surprised by that, but he was. He'd spared no expense on the bot, and they were designed for sex after all. His hand drifted between Cristiano's powerful thighs and sure enough, found him open and dripping slick at a steady pace, making Leo's exploratory fingers slippery. He was warm too, utterly warm as Leo sank two fingers into his hole. It felt human, of course it did, no different than fingering any other man.

"How does it feel?" Leo asked, voice low and ragged. Cristiano was squirming and panting on top of him, rocking his hips, grinding down against Leo's hand. 

Cristiano took a shuddering breath. His prominent adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He was so human. "It - it feels good. Right. Fulfilling."

Fulfilling. Cris was a pleasure bot after all, of course he got fulfillment from sex. Leo didn't know how he felt about that - he'd been treating the bot like a human since he first switched him on, and it was a jolting reminder that the warm writhing figure in his lap was just a machine. But Cristiano was so lifelike - he laughed, he pouted when he didn't get his way, he woke up cranky sometimes, he told silly jokes. And there were other issues too; he would stay this way forever while Leo got old and frail. What would happen to Cris when he was gone? Would Cristiano be sad? Devastated? Could bots feel lonely? Cristiano had been built for him, could he ever be happy with a new owner?

A squeeze around his fingers brought him out of his thoughts. "You're not paying attention to me," Cristiano pouted. Leo felt so much fondness flood his chest that it made him almost giddy.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, kissing Cristiano's neck. The bot grabbed his wrist and tugged his hand away, impatiently jerking his sweatpants down and holding his exposed cock still so he could sink down on it.

Leo threw his head back. It was overwhelming, so hot and tight and slick that it made him shiver all over, made his vision blur as the bot moved in his lap. He nearly jolted out of his seat when he felt a steady vibration start up around his cock. "Fuck, baby, fuck," Leo panted.

"I vibrate there too," he said with a wink, diving forward to nip and suck at Leo's earlobe. A flash of heat spread across his lower belly, his hips pushing upward of their own accord. It took a bit of effort - he could only use one leg to push upward due to his injury and Cris weighed quite a lot. But he couldn't stop himself, his hips rocking up faster and faster as the bots' hole buzzed around him. He'd never felt anything like it. There was slick dripping down his balls, smearing across the kitchen chair, making his ass slide a bit as he moved. A thin sheen of sweat had broken out on Cristiano's synthetic skin, making him glisten under the track lighting, and Leo couldn't help but lean forward to run his tongue over that shiny skin.

It tasted a bit salty, just as human sweat would have. But there was something else too, a pleasant fruity aftertaste that Leo couldn't quite identify. He grabbed Cristiano's ass and licked his neck again, moaning at the taste, realizing finally what he was tasting.

"Coconuts. You taste like coconuts," Leo panted. His vision swam a bit but he could make out the smile on Cristiano's face when the bot pulled back to look at him. 

"Do you like it? It's an extra feature that comes with all the C.R.7 models," Cris explained. He let out a giggle when Leo grabbed him and tilted his head to the side, tongue tracing a wet eager line up his neck to lick up the synthetic sweat beading up on his smooth skin. Leo nodded frantically, sucking at that lifelike skin hard enough to bruise. When he pulled back he was shocked to see that he had indeed left a mark - a small red hickey right at the base of Cristiano's throat.

"Is - is that supposed to happen?" he asked, licking the mark as he rocked his hips up. He wanted to get Cris on the table or maybe the floor and pound between those long powerful legs, but he knee wouldn't allow it. So he braced himself on one leg and pushed up as hard as he could, laying a smack on the bot's pert ass. He could feel it bounce against his palm, feel the fake flesh give as he squeezed those perky globes. The vibrating tightness was overwhelming, making his toes tingle and his belly tighten despite his best efforts to hold off his orgasm. It was so good, too good, he didn't want it to end.

"Mmhm, you can leave all kinds of marks on me. They won't last long, though," Cristiano panted. Aside from the vibrations and the taste of coconuts, fucking him wasn't all that different from fucking a human. The bot sweated and writhed and arched into his touch just like all his past lovers had. There was something in his eyes too - a fondness, a softness, that made Leo's heart ache for what might be. Bots couldn't - or everyone said they couldn't - feel love. They were programmed to mimic human feelings but they were, at the end of the day, machines. Leo clutched at Cristiano as the bot slammed himself down in his lap. It didn't matter - Cristiano may have been a bot but he was still Leo's companion and friend and lover. They could be happy together. What the rest of the world said didn't matter.

"Do you want to come?" Leo asked, remembering that the bot needed permission. Cristiano just squirmed in his lap, nibbling at his earlobe again and letting out a begging whimper. "Do it. Come for me, baby."

A long moan rumbled low in Cristiano's throat, his back arching, his head thrown back as he came between their bellies. There was still vibrating around his cock, as well as tight little squeezes, spasms, as Cristiano's body mimicked the aftershocks of an orgasm. It was too much to deny anymore and Leo came only seconds after the bot, pushing his hips up and groaning long and loud as he spilled into Cristiano. His hands shook with the force of it, breath coming in heaving pants, mouth open in shock. His head fell back to rest on the back of the chair as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Was it good?" Cristiano asked sweetly, kissing across his throat. "Did you enjoy it?"

Leo groaned. He was so wrung out from his powerful orgasm that it was hard to speak. "Fuck. Y-yes, fuck, baby," he grunted. He could feel Cristiano smile against his neck, nuzzling into the hollow of his throat. 

"I want to do this everyday. You've been holding out on me," he pouted, nipping at Leo's earlobe. Leo let out a breathless laugh, wrapping his arms around the bot's waist and squeezing him fondly.

"Anything you want, baby. Anything you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you guys so much for your continued interested in this fic! I hope you guys enjoyed the conclusion!


End file.
